


On Pants and the Wearing Thereof.

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genji Is aro, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo and Jesse are gay, Lucio is nb, M/M, This is literally just a little bit of silliness, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 07:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Mama Genji 'bout to serve this tea





	On Pants and the Wearing Thereof.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friends will claim something we don't want to do is 'straight' just for laughs.

"Listen," Genji whined, lying with his ass flush against the wall all the way up to his ankles. He looked upside down at his brother where Hanzo stood with his arms crossed. "Pants are for _straights_." 

Hanzo sighed and looked heavenward for patience.

"Genji you are not fourteen anymore, you cannot just use-"

"Do shorts count?" Lucio popped his head into the open doorway. Genji made a pleased humming noise and Hanzo felt his eyes on him.

"No...they are not pants but it puts you on thin ice." Genji stated sagely, still looking at everything upside down.

Lucio bobbed his head in a nod and chuckled. "What about spandex?"

Hanzo made a noise and Genji steepled his fingers. 

"It depends on who is wearing this spandex."

"Oh, D.Va, I should have been more specific."

Hanzo just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to block out the debate going on in his bedroom.

"I have decided that women are exempt from this matter." 

That at least all three agreed on.

"Huh. I don't really check out dudes' clothing all that much, so can we take this down to mess? I'm starving." 

The brothers locked eyes.

Hanzo let out another long sigh and made a sweeping motion as if to welcome his brother out the door. Genji folded himself in half and stood to his feet in one easy motion. 

It would not have been easy for anyone but a Shimada. 

Even then, Hanzo was out of practice.

"Khakis?" Lucio pointed with an elbow and Genji tilted his head in thought.

"Bi's."

"Oho! Cargo shorts?" 

"Straight." The brothers deadpanned in unison, causing the DJ to swerve in laughter.

His eyes lit up before comedically dimming. He wilted and placed a somber hand upon Genji's shoulder.

"McCree wears pants."

Genji stopped so suddenly Hanzo tripped over his ankle.

"Show me this dissenter." Genji's voice quieted dangerously. 

"I'll do ya one better." Lucio nodded grimly and put his tray down on the table beside their resident cowboy.

"Heya-" Jesse looked up.

"Gay." Genji presided with a sudden finality.

McCree choked on his coffee and blinked up in confusion.

"Well g'dafternoon t' you too, partner." He coughed as the hot liquid went to his lungs.

"Chaps, my young Lucio, are _peak_ homosexuality." 

Hanzo sat down beside the cowboy and rolled his eyes.

"He has decided that as a member of the LGBT community, Genji does not have to wear pants." 

"So now he's comin' for my duds?"

Hanzo rolled his eyes again before tucking into his lunch.

"Well then what about you, Han?" 

Genji's head hit the table as he bent double to cackle.

Hanzo peacably sipped his tea and held his boyfriend's hand atop his yukata clad knee.

"I am a god." 

Genji wheezed into the tabletop.

**Author's Note:**

> They then decide traditional garb is exempt from the spectrum, though Hanzo stands by his decision.


End file.
